Container systems having press-and-turn and squeeze-and-turn closures are known. Such container systems are typically useful because opening them requires a plurality of coordinated motions, making them more secure than ordinary containers.
However, such container systems having such closures suffer from a variety challenges. The closure, which typically screws off of the container, may become separated from the container and get lost. Aligning the threads of such screw-off closures with their containers can be challenging for users that have limited manual dexterity. Furthermore, the openings of the containers must usually be limited in size, because the closure must be able to fit over the opening of the container. It can also be challenging to provide a container system with a large container opening to allow for efficient filling while still providing a closure mechanism that is small enough to conveniently and ergonomically operate.
There is a need for improved container systems and/or closure systems.